Happy Time
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: There's to much lust in the Cullen's House. Can Edward handle it? Or will he resort to some self enjoyment? First One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Sex was the smell in the air. It was something that I usually could over come and if I couldn't I would just flee to Bella's. Unfortunately for me Bella was bonding with her human friends. I encouraged her to, of course, but now I realized my grave mistake.

It was Jasper and Alice's date night and Alice had the wonderfully horrible idea of having a group date with Emmett and Rosalie. The date nights usually were just an act of going down to Port Angeles to watch a movie. While they were at the movie I would usually make my escape and get out of the house. I usually go to Bella's or hunting if it truly was necessary. When they return Jasper will be lusting after Alice that was only the beginning though.

Jasper's emotion gushing threw Emmett was bad in the lust department because all it did was magnify until Carlisle and Esme were thrown into mix but usually, thank god, Carlisle and Esme weren't here tonight know full well what would happen (they preferred their privacy). Unfortunately it was like an apocalypse for me…the virgin. Even without another couple's lust thrown in the mix the emotion, the scent, and my fucking mind reading kept me sufficiently horny until I could go running off to Bella's. By the time I would reach her place the sexual urges would have exited via my rapidly moving legs as I ran there.

Tonight though, was different. There was no movie good enough to go see. My extra hours of contemplating how to escape had now vanished.

"Well there is that one horror flick." Emmett suggested.

"Oh yeah that's _real_ good for date night." Alice smirked at Emmett's suggestion.

"Well if you get scared you have Jazzy and Rose you can always snuggle up next to me if you get scared." Emmett would love it if Rose snuggled up anywhere he truly just wanted the excuse.

"P_lease_! Emmett I know I am scarier than anything Hollywood can or will come out with." Rose interjected. Agreeing laugher chorus in the living room.

"Well what are we going to do?" Alice new full well what they were going to do but she was waiting for the right time to suggest it.

"Well we could just skip right to the post-movie scenario." Jasper whispered seductively into Alice's ear. Apparently she need not suggest it anymore because Jasper did it for her.

"I'm game." She replied with a kiss. A deep, hungry, kiss. That set Jasper off. Lust flooded the living room and that lust just encased each one down there. The emotion was flooding Jasper entirely surrounded by it and he just continued to give it off.

"Damn it." I whispered as all of them were in their respective bedrooms now. Two different kinky foreplay scenes were flashing in my eyes. Four different perspectives two of which were male. I was experiencing everything. Over dominating Emmett cupping the breast of his blond angel; Jasper stripping Alice of last nights shopping extravaganza. Rose's excitement as her lower bundle of nerves shot a thrill threw her and finally Alice. Alice was being kiss in such a way I was never able to simulate with Bella for if I did I would have lost control.

I longed to kiss Bella and not feel the searing pain of thirst for my blood singer. I pictured her pale with topaz eyes. The eyes of my wife after she had been changed only then would it be safe to pleasure her and in turn pleasure myself.

I lay on my back thinking about how wonderful it would feel to pleasure her when she was still human though.

Stripping her of every garment Alice had ever bought her until she was sitting on the bed in nothing but a blue lacey bra and a pair of matching panties. She would then stand up and undress me in the same hurried manner right down to the silk that was my boxers.

I began to unzip my pants unable to help myself. _This is not right. I shouldn't be doing this._ As the zipper went over my arousal the light touch of it made me return to my fantasy.

Bella would caress me threw the fabric rubbing. She was tentative and would blush as she looked up from her hand still touching me threw my boxers. I throbbed madly as I imagined blood spilling into her face.

Yet again I pulled myself out of the thoughtful pleasures and hesitated wondering if it was okay for me to be doing this. _Screw it!_ I needed to do this.

She would slip her hand down into the silky depths rubbing me. She would collapse but she would be sinking to her knees taking the boxers down with her. She would continue to stroke me and take me in her mouth. Everything sped up. The oral would finish but the rubbing wasn't and she again would rise to her full height. I would have shredded the bra if it were truly there, feeling her. Grasping one of my pillows. My Bella was warmer than I, still beating. I wanted to kiss her so badly but she wasn't here.

I groaned pushing her back on to the bed while in reality I was now face down into the mattress knees bent. I was in a type of crouch. Left hand gripping the pillow beside the one my face was pressed into. My right was working hard on the long rock now facing my sheets.

My eyes shut I continued to rub. My excitement was climbing. Finally I reached my peak and dove over the edge. I exploded. Everything I had build up was now released and lapped up by the absorbent cotton sheet that smelled so strongly of Bella.

I was collapsed into my bed on my stomach starring at the headboard. Though my pleasure was great and dealing with my understandably active siblings would be more tolerable. I grinded up against my venom soaked sheet and groaned again. This time it was not out of pleasure unfortunately. This groan was cause by the realization that as much as I love to smell my Bella all over in my bedroom I would rather not explain why she has to sleep in crusty sheets.

Shutting my eyes and rolling on to my back toward the edge of the bed, I though of other damage that may have been done. Unwillingly I opened my eyes and sat up. Polyester fluff decorated the pillow that had found it's way to my grip. There was a tear in the pillowcase. A puddle of venom festered wear my mouth had been biting holes into the sheets aligned exactly to where I had released. My boxers a spots of pre-come on them as they were not entirely off threw out my whole fantasy. I would have to throw them in the wash with the sheets.

I got out of bed changed my boxers and made myself presentable for my "parents" who had returned. Gathering up my sheets I contemplated for a moment whether or not I should start the laundry now or wait until later. Now was surely the better option because my siblings were still busying themselves in their bedrooms.

I walked hand full of lusty venom covered laundry down to the kitchen. Threw the kitchen was the laundry room. Much to my displeasure Esme and Carlisle were simply talking in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath; though it was highly unlikely I would pass out, and entered. Carlisle and Esme both looked up when I entered.

_Hello Edward_ they chorused in their thoughts.

"So you have an inkling to do your own washing?" Esme questioned.

"Er…Yeah." _How do you tell your parents that you just finish masturbating?_ _Oh yeah that's right you DON'T! _Honestly that's not a very pleasant conversation even if you gave walked the planet for more than a century.

"Are you alright?" She questioned. _You smell different. I've smelt it before but I can't place what it is._ Masturbation smelled of sex but lacked the mix of a female's pungent arousal.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Now if I may—," Carlisle interrupted my. A sly smile was playing on his lips.

"Oh he's more than alright."

"DAD!" I couldn't help myself. I truly could not stop myself sound exactly like the teenager I looked like. _OH! I get why it smells so familiar now!_ Esme realize exactly what I smelled like.

"Edward calm down. Masturbating," I cringed. "Is completely normal and healthy." Curse my father being a doctor.

"Oh Edward if it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to call—" Esme was trying to comfort me but I only flashed back to when the family watch Transformers two nights ago.

"CAN I PLEASE JUST TAKE CARE OF MY SHEETS?!"

They nodded and I continued to the laundry room to take care of the cotton bundle in my arms.

AN: I know that Esme's last line may be like Transformers but I'm not characterizing her like the mom on that show. I mean it to be more like "I live in a house with sexually active 'teens' it's okay" kind of thing.


End file.
